hyperincwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Shellos
Shellos (Japanese カラナクシ Karanakushi) is a Water-type Pokémon. It evolves into Gastrodonstarting at level 30. Shellos have two different appearances: West Sea (pink) and East Sea (blue), found on the respective (Deserves respect, man) sides of the Sinnohregion. Due to this, there is a myth that the Sinnoh region was once split in two. (or it was the result of the Pig Mask army and their Chimeras.) Biology is a lesson but is related to shellos so im hyped! Physiology (DiNg BoInG BoInG) Shellos are slug-like Pokémon. Both forms have yellow lining around their eyes, mouth and back. In the West Sea form, the underside is white, its back is pink in color and has small spike-like protrusions on it. On its head is a ring of pink fleshy knobs arranged like a . In the East Sea form, the underside is green, its back is blue and has two flap-like protrusions. These flaps are lined in yellow. On its head are two white-tipped knobs resembling horns. Shellos and its evolution Gastrodonare examples of allopatric speciation, though they are still able to breed. Aopasdjasodasojds, dzsdhzshdbzshdbzshbzsdbszzsd, shellos, is a example of the hydrochloric fjhsdfbdhbfhdfhf. BoInG. Gender differences ones a girl ,ones a boy (obvious). Some may be homos. Homo-sexual pokemon aren't accepted at the Day Care Center. Special abilities it goes nung! lol Behavior nungs ALOT!!!!!!! Habitat Shellos live on the sea shore, BUT HOBOS LIVE IN CARBORD BOXES. Some have been found sucking Gordon Brown's head. Diet EaTs PeAnUt ChEeSe BaRs In the anime I own a EAST sea shellos, which first appeared on the telly ,A East Sea Shellos made mince pie in The Rise of Darkrai. In the manga BoInG In the TCG ZoOm Game data Pokédex entries http:// Game locations http:// In side games http:// Base stats |} http:// Type effectiveness http:// Learnset Shellos is capable of learning the following moves in Generation IV. *Moves in bold are damaging moves to which STAB applies. Moves in Italics aren't STAB for Shellos, but are for some/all evolutions. http:// By leveling up |} By TM/HM |} By breeding |} http:// By tutoring |} Side game data Evolution Evolves into Gastradon (Whatever the fuck that's supposed to be based on, I don't know) at Lv.30. Hehehe, Gas. Origin Shellos is based on a sea slug. Name origin Its English name appears to be a pun on Shell and the suffix ''-less'', as Shellos does not have a shell. Its Japanese name is a combination of 殻 kara, shell, and 無くした nakushita, to have lost, or 無し nashi, without. or an egg. In other languages *German: Schalellos - From schalenlos (without a shell). *French Sancoki - From sans coquille (without a shell). *Korean: 깝질무 Kkap-Jil-Moo - Includes 껍질 kkapjil (shell). Trivia **When Serebii.net revealed Shellos's English name, the site originally interpreted its name as "Snelios" or "Shelios" due to poor image quality. **According to an interview in Nintendo Power, Shellos and Gastrodon were originally designed for Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions, but were not implemented in the final design. ***Both Shellos and Gastrodon have a beta back sprite in the game data; however, there are no front sprites for these forms, and neither can be captured in this form. ***These beta forms both are similar to the pink West Sea variations of Shellos and Gastrodon, possibly meaning that they were developed from the Generation III versions. ***The Ultimate Chimera looks nothing like a Shellos. ***Simon Cowell looks nothing like a Shellos. ***I look nothing like a Shellos. ***A Shellos looks nothing like a Shellos (Says Pokedex) ***Michael Jackson can transform into Gastradon when he learns the move Plastic Surgery. But he still looks nothing like a Shellos. ***A massive Snail with Down Syndrome looks like a Shellos. Hang on, that's a Armaldo. In that case, Armaldo looks nothing like a Shellos. ***Ditto can turn into Shellos so it looks nothing like a Shellos. ***Shigeru Miyamoto might be related to Shellos. ***My computer hardrive is a Shellos. ***Yoghurt looks like a Shellos. WE HAVE A WINNER! **In Diamond and Pearl, no in-game trainer uses East Sea Shellos in battle, even if the Trainer's current location is east of Mt. Coronet. This changes in Platinum where all trainers east of Mt. Coronet may have the eastern variety. **Shellos' Pokédex color is purple, which is probably due to the fact that pink (the color of the West Sea Shellos) mixed with blue (the color of the East Sea Shellos) would make a big fat doobie. Related crap by me! i like cheese, shellos and pie!